A Boy and a Girl Thing
by Da'khari
Summary: After waiting for 6 years with no contact Sam decides he needs to find a way to move on, he accepts that Mercy has made her decision and moves back to Texas to start his new life - I do not own Glee
1. Chapter 1

**A boy and A Girl thing**

 **UPDATED**

Yeah it had been like six years since Sam and Mercy had actually spoken face to face she'd been in LA on her music thing and doing fine, even seeing a few people and he'd been in Lima at first most the time but now after five years of teaching he's decided to study at the Southern Methodist University in Dallas Texas for his PhD. This was for two main reasons firstly he wanted to go back and be near his family and secondly he was away from all the memories of McKinley High, Lima and all that crap he was sitting killing himself over. He'd finally realised that Mercedes Jones was not at any time returning to Lime for him or anything else, she barely visited her parents now let alone him. So Shit was going to change and he should get on with it, as his parents had told him about a million times over the past years.

He'd brought himself a small 2 bed apartment in the middle of Bluff view near the University Park and not more than a 40 minute drive from his parents in Lakewood. His building was 27 stories high and he lived on the 12th floor walking into the building through the double glass doors there was a water fountain that reminded him of the lake at Lima with seating around it and to the left the concierge quarters which was manned 24 hours. The elevators were directly in front of the door leaving little space for loitering in the foyer area but the entire front was glass so it was airy and bright.

His flat was spacious, with a small T shaped corridor leading to a good sized living area on the right of the top of the T which housed cream sofa in the middle around a 60 inch TV with a glass coffee table as it's centre piece with Black carpets and black walls with white picture frames housing pictures of him at school, college and even teaching he had drawn from photos and a pride of place one of Mercy on her first mall event in New York not forgetting his Treasure Trailz shot. Purple cushions scattered around the sofas and a purple bean bag set to the side of the TV for comfortable gaming. The kitchen led off the living room to the left had white flooring with black electricals and white marble tops and splashbacks against a black wall with a mobile island in the middle with Purple cushions around the seating. Back out to the corridor on the other arm of the T was the bathroom door to the left housing a square Jacuzzi bath on the right as you went in toilet and matching sink and on the left, opposite the bath, a shower on the far wall across with seating. His bedroom was definitely made for sleeping with a king size round bed built in wardrobes and a small dresser with his Man things on and a picture of Mercy and him at the prom. And the spare bedroom was next to the bathroom a lot smaller than the main one but fitted a double bed and cupboard space ample for a couple if necessary

He sat staring the picture "How did I build all my hopes into that one person" he said before flopping into his bed on his first day back in Dallas "What a day" he said to himself he'd flew in from Lima after the farewell party the guys had thrown him last night at which he got totally wrecked and cried. He'd gotten up too late to drive to get here for the last of his belongings that were being delivered so he had to fly over, got a bollocking off his Dad about responsibilities at his age for being late and stayed till after Dinner, hungover and feeling like crap for giving up on Mercy and then the 40 minute lonely drive to his place he was bushed and he only had tonight because college started at 10am in the morning. "Right this is it the first day of the rest of my life" he said before drifting off to sleep with his head not quite right and his heart longing for something that was no longer there for him anyway.

The next morning he jumped up hearing his alarm going off as if it was going to explode any minute, looking at the phone he realised it was its third alarm and he was going to be super late for his first official University lesson. He jumped in the shower and dragged on his jeans and T-Shirt grabbed a cereal bar from the kitchen and his books off the coffee table and left, running across the park to get his ride to Uni. Once Sam got there he felt a bit out of his depth but he could hear Mercy in his ear saying "I believe in you Sammy" and he ploughed on.

"Hi you're a freshman too" some guy came up to him saying

"Yeah first day" Sam replied before thinking _'it would be'_

"They're meeting in the Great Hall it's just down the corridor until you see wall and then right and there's a big notice anyway. I'm David if you need any help" the guy said as he walked towards someone else that was mounting the Uni steps

"Sam" he shouted after him and the guy waved his acknowledgement, as Sam followed the instructions to the Great Hall. He walked in to see a sea of heads every one moving and was immediately out of his comfort zone. He went to step back but trod on someone, looking back "Sorry" he said as she looked up at him pain on her face

"It's ok" the tiny voice said back "freshman yeah"

"Yeah, Sam, Sam Evans" he said nodding his head "and I am sorry" he said looking at her foot

"I'll live" she said "Sarah Parkes" she said "hi Sam"

"Hi Sarah" he said and then she was gone

His attention was turned back to the crowded room as he heard banging and someone shouting for attention and searched for it with his eyes to find an elderly man stood on what must have been a stage of some sort getting attached to a mic. "Freshman" he said and the room went quiet "I gather you all heard that?" he said and some nodded while some answered yes. "Welcome to Southern Methodist I'm Professor Mann, if you're lucky you'll have three glorious years here if not I bid you farewell, you can get your timetables from the right in an orderly manner please and if required your dorm information from the left and everyone make note of your lesson times you will get kicked out for tardiness"

Sam wondered around looking for the library, not his favourite place but necessary, the toilets his classes and his tutorial room before he decided to see what was on the cards for the evening at the campus _nothing really to go home for so he might as well_ he thought. He followed the music and ended up at the bar of all places, he was still having effects from his last night in Lima which seemed like so long ago yet only just finished yesterday, _'do I really need to go there again?'_ He asked himself as he heard his Dad's responsibility speech at the same time 'no' he decided and walked away. He felt a bit awkward anyway being one of the older students at the ripe age of 25 and again he couldn't help but think of the waste of life he'd done waiting for Mercy what was she coming back for anyway he'd done nothing to better himself just waited. _'Well Sam Evans you're doing something now and it's not for any woman, man or child it's for you'_ he thought puffing his chest out as he walked down the corridor back to the main entrance.

He'd just run for the bus and missed it looked around for somewhere to sit and decided to go to the café to have a hot drink "Hot chocolate with sprinkles please and a sticky bun" he ordered as this woman with the most hazel brown eyes looked up at him making him stare for about a second or two _'Mercy'_ he thought but was pulled out of that memory by the woman speaking to him again.

"Sprinkles did you say Sir" she confirmed

"Yeah sprinkles" Sam said eventually taking his order and finding a seat

"How often do the buses come going to Uni Park?" he asked the lady with the hazel brown eyes

"20 minutes or so regular anyway" she said her vice much huskier than Mercy's but then she was a lot older than her

"Thanks" Sam said looking at his watch, he sat at the table thinking of how his life had just changed overnight and he'd just up and left Lima. He'd had a conversation with Blaine because Mercy hadn't called him for over 3 weeks, Blaine told him that she had a new boyfriend whom she seemed really taken with 'what about me?' he'd asked him, Blaine informed him that Mercy was sick of hearing about all the girls he was seeing and just decided she needed to get on with her life and let you get on with yours 'so what about our promise?' Sam had asked him 'Man that cherry is past bust some time ago I can't believe you fell for that' Blaine had said and then Sam went into the how do you know stuff and sure as hell it had come from the horses mouth direct to Kurt who had pillow talked it to Blaine. _I was so pissed at Blaine for keeping that from me and at Kurt for passing Mercy information about what I was doing I cussed him out bad but then I came to terms with the fact that if she didn't respect me enough to let me know that then obviously there was never really anything there and turned that fucking page sharpish. 'Now I'm sitting here drinking hot chocolate when I should be thinking about getting my dick dipped after 4 years of waiting, and why the hell am I sitting here thinking about Mercy for fuck sake'_ he thought "First day of the rest of my life and all that"

"Penny for them" the lady from the counter said to Sam as she sat in the seat opposite him

"Not worth the penny" he said half smiling at the thought of Mama Jones saying that to him when he'd go round pissed off at Mercy for something usually no contact

"I'm a good listener and those buses come every 20 minutes through till 2 a.m. so I'm listening" she said

"Really it's nothing"

"It's a girl isn't it?" she asked but before he could answer she continued "Scared it's not going to last the distance now you're at University is that it?"

"We didn't last the distance" he said looking out the window

"Sorry about that son but you know there are plenty more fish in the sea" she said "Whatever you did you can fix or she did you can forgive if you want to there's always a way back" she said

"Not this time I've got to break the chain I've been waiting 10 years for this girl to wake up and see that we were meant to be together and now she has someone new and interesting and I've lost my fight, if she's happy I'll learn to be happy for her" he said "oh my bus" he said jumping up "Bye thanks for the ear" he said and left the shop

Sam jumped on the bus and looked back at the coffee shop he'd just left "plenty more fish in the sea she doesn't know how fast I had to swim to catch Mercy special fish Mam" he said as he waved to her

The next day he was up earlier and took his time to get dressed eat a proper breakfast and took a stroll through the park to the bus stop, got into Uni 30 minutes early and went to the library, he took up a book on Astrology and started looking at the pictures as he sat at the table close by

"Hi I'm Candice you're a freshman yeah" someone said making Sam's head leap up from the book

"Hi Sam yes I am" he said closing the book as he looked at this tall, weaved long haired girl with deep brown eyes and a bright smile and the lightest brown skin.

"I'm a second year and part of my job is to find you guys, make sure you're alright, see what you're interested in and point you in the right direction" she said almost bouncing off the chair as she sat down.

"Oh right" Sam said more focused on her mouth than anything else as they adorned cherry lip chap with the cute V Mercy made in the middle of her lips when she teased him "Sorry" Sam said checking himself "I'm err interested in the arts singing mainly and instruments; guitar, drums maybe piano" he said refocusing "Sorry my err girlfriend wears the exact same lip chap" he said

"Is she here too" Candice asked

"I should say my ex-girlfriend fairly fresh so I'm still a little zoned sorry" he corrected himself

"So you're a free agent then?" she asked

"Well yeah I guess I am"

"So if I say come to the sorority party tonight can I guarantee I'll see you there?" she asked

"You might but I don't really drink so I might be bit of a killjoy" Sam said

"Oh designated driver then" she responded

"Okay" he said

"It's a date" Candice said getting up and flashing her ass at him as she left

Sam looked around the library when he caught himself staring at her walking away and wondered who was watching him but his gaze seemed to go unnoticed. He collected his bag and went off to his lessons until break when he went to the canteen to have his lunch

"Hi Sam" he heard to turn and find Candice and her friends looking at him

"Hi Candice" he said in a voice to mimic hers

"This is Amber and Mercy my girlfriends and we're hoping you'll be our ride for the party tonight" Candice said holding onto his shoulder

Sam thought initially that she was all too familiar but when he looked at Amber she had Mercy's eyes and apart from the other one having Mercy's name she had her booty for real Sam thought I could close my eyes and with all three of these around me I'd be fucking my Mercy _'was that a jump'_ he said feeling movement in his trousers "Good to meet you" he said with a nod

"And back off you two he's mine" Candice stated to her friends

"I'm nobody's yet you're going to have to impress me" he said cheekily

"The party" Candice said taking out her phone "Give me your number and I'll text you were to come get us from you have a car right?" she asked "What time you picking us up about 6 yeah"

"You got to give me a chance to get dressed girl, I got to go all the way to Lakewood and back" he said not wanting any parties going on at his pad

"You rich?" Mercy asked

"No I'm at college how am I rich?" Sam asked

"She mean is your peoples rich?" Amber asked

"No" he lied

"Shut up" Candice said to her girls "You got a car right?"

"Right" he said as he gave Candice his number before leaving the canteen for lessons, _'We'll see who's playing who here'_ Sam thought 'Mercy learned me something about you girls'

So Sam went to the party with Candice and her friends and except for them keep trying to get into his trousers at different times he had a good time. At one of the rare times all three let up on him he met a girl also called Sam as in Samantha and she was level headed, they agreed to meet for drinks the next day at the café across from the bus stop and he was actually looking forward to it. Sam dropped one of the girls off near Douglas Avenue and the other two at Campus making out like he was driving straight through to Lakewood so he had to double back on himself after the last drop off to get home.

The next day he was back at Uni day three and yet another girl chasing his tail while he had one on the burner. Sam carried on like this for nearly two years of his Uni life, not letting on that he lived alone taking girls out but nothing else remembering to treat them all with respect and having the no sex talk when necessary with some of the more forward ones. One night during the holidays he sat playing games on his TV and listening to music, he regularly heard Mercy's songs on the radio now it was nothing new she'd quickly got into her R&B and was banging tunes out like nobody's business so when her new tune **"Fill a Heart"** came on why did his heart stop he'd never heard it before but his heart stopped as soon as she started singing. _'Here she goes with her fucking double meanings again and there you go reading into it what you want Evans, stop it, get fucking laid what are you waiting for'_ Sam was so angry he could have slapped himself if he thought he was going to do it hard enough "Gym" he said to himself jumping up and changing into his Joggers before leaving the flat.

So Sam was in the gym banging the fuck out of the punch bags repeating "We can change the outcome you and I is where it starts, feel like fucking giving up but keep on _"_ when he was out of breath he went and had a shower and cried with the frustration of not feeling any better. He got dressed and went home grabbing a pizza on the way not wanting to come out again in any event.

"Blaine Dude I know I haven't called for a while but I thought I was doing well then I hear another one of Mercy's songs on the radio and I'm fucked again man I need to take some time can I come visit you, get back to me" he said into his phone and cut the message call off.

About 30 minutes later he got a call from Blaine "Dude great to hear from you I have a weekend free this weekend and I want to get away from Kurt for a bit can I come to you?" he asked

"Yes no problem that would be good I know Kurt's Mercy's person, wait is Mercy there?" he asked

"No Dude sore subject has been for a while I'll fill you in when I get there"

"Okay Friday yeah"

"Friday dude, remember that?" Blaine said laughing

"What?" Sam asked

"Friday at Prom" He said

"Oh yeah later Dude" Sam said looking the phone _'I'm telling him I'm trippin over Mercy and he's reminding me of times with her, Mercy would say hot mess'_ he thought to himself

The next day he spent with his family on the ranch making himself busy and talking to his Dad about his feelings "I wish I could explain it Dad I invested everything in her and I don't know how that happened or why she just became my life and even now I see bits of her body on other women and I'm attracted to those bits you know but not enough to commit to anything with them. Is this my destiny so to speak my mind, body and spirit refuses to love anyone but her and don't tell me to do anything about it Dad because come on 7 years I've been trying and when I thought she was there waiting I was having fun I mean real fun, but now" Sam said trailing off into nothing

"Son she's your soul mate I wish I had some words of wisdom for you, a way through this but until you both officially sit down and let each other go you'll feel this way, I bet she's going through the same thing" his Dad said. Later that night laden with frozen dinners and healthy juice drinks Sam left for home knowing that Blaine was coming the following day.

The next morning bright and early Sam went to the airport to collect Blaine and was really pleased to see him after over 2 years "Dude how is everyone?" he asked having cut all ties with everyone except Blaine and Puck sometimes

"Rachel and Jessie are fine, Satan and Britt split up for about a year but their together again, Artie married Tina, Puck and Quinn are tight and Kurt and me well that's still out for judging" Blaine said getting all that out the way "Oh and Mike ended up with Sugar of all people" he said looking at Sam waiting for his enquiry

"What about Mercy what's she up to?" Sam asked not disappointing

"Honestly Dude I don't know, Kurt and her stopped talking about 2 years ago, he's called and text tried Sapping and requested Skype but she hasn't answered any of them. None of the others have heard anything except what's on TV about her she's either gone too far up or underground and seeing's as she's just released another hit I'm guessing up top" Blaine finished and Sam's heart sank again

"So what did they stop talking about I thought they were solid friends from like kindergarten" Sam asked

"Actually it was about me and you" Blaine said making Sam sit up

"What do you mean me and you?"

"Well remember I told you about that guy Mercy was seeing and everything that made you leave Lima and actually decide to do something with your life, that and all the other stuff"

"What about him did he ill-treat her?" he asked ready to fight

"No nothing like that just that we were out of order telling you all that stuff" Can we at least get out the car before we have this conversation?" Blaine asked

"Yeah fine" Sam looked at him saying as the conversation changed for the rest of the journey

"So telling me all that stuff" Sam reminded him as they sat down on his couch with a drink each

"Yeah" Blaine said moving uneasily "She went off about us telling her all your stuff trying to mess with her head and then Kurt said you both did what you did because you wanted to be legal sluts, Mercy got so mad because she was still a virgin and she thought Kurt knew her better, Kurt said something about you all having unmentionable diseased that would stop you from having children and she slammed the phone down telling him he was jealous of what you and her had" Blaine said without looking up once at Sam knowing full well that, if he wanted to right now he had more than the power to kill him

"He called her a slut?" Sam said fists as white as the couch they sat on "Blaine you need to move" he said through his teeth which Blaine did quickly he went to the kitchen and only heard the front door slam, a few minutes later when her returned to the living room it was empty Sam had gone out.

So again Sam found himself at the gym banging the shit out of that punch bag again "Legal Sluts" he was saying over and over again and when he was in the shower he cried again for a short while before drying off getting dressed and returning home. Blaine was sitting in the living room watching TV or it was watching him but which ever he had no idea what was on as he heard Sam return

"Dude I can't excuse my behaviour in all this all I can say is the truth which is that as a brother I love you and I would have never told you anything out of trying to be malicious" Blaine said standing up ready for whatever Sam saw fit to give him

"Dude its Ok it's up to Mercy and I to work at changing this outcome if it's what we really want to do we'll find a way" Sam replied hugging him in "Sorry about the freak out"

"It's Mercy business my man it's always going to get orbital with you" Blaine said looking at Sam who eventually laughed _"Tell em that it's human nature"_ Blaine sang

"For Kurt's record I've slept with maybe three girls since New York and each time Mercy knows about and I was covered and, up until 2 years ago Mercy was still a virgin, and the only reason I don't have an update is because he trashed me to my girl"

"I will, so; what am I here for what's this Mercy melt down you're having?" Blaine asked

"I came here for a fresh start you know to forget about Mercy and build myself some sort of life and gain some qualifications, I hear one record and I'm second guessing its meaning and craving for Mercy all over again 2 years Dude and two lines of a song and its down the drain I feel like I'm never going to get over her you know" Sam said looking at his hands "I really can't believe I'm so whipped I want to slap myself sometimes I just know it won't be hard enough could you not just stay here just to give me a slap sometimes when I get out of hand like this?"

"Have you been seeing anyone?"

"Dude I've been seeing everybody I take girls out all the time because of the colour of their lip gloss or stick, their booty, lips, eyes I once contemplated sleeping with 3 girls at the same time because individually they had an areas of Mercy I wanted to feel I just don't want them I mean 2 years call it 40 girls I've dated let alone the ones that have thrown themselves at me and I've not touched one of them what does that say about me"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Only way to give it"

"Your whipped Dude"

"I know that Dude, what I need to know is how to un-whip myself" Sam laughed

"Go see her Dude get closure or whatever you two need to get over it" Blaine replied

"Great advice but nobody has her contact details, she's changed her agent and I check all the time she's not touring" Sam informed Blaine

"Food" Blaine said, unable to think of anything else so they ordered in Chinese, ate and eventually went to bed

Sam lay on his bed trying to force himself to sleep maybe it was all the talk of Mercy but he couldn't settle, his mind wondered to their first sexual encounter as it always did when he needed to be with her. _It was just after they'd had the conversation about not keeping that damn dog in New York I remember my eyes were sadder than the poor puppy and Mercy had just won the argument and somehow I'd made her feel sorry for me she started kissing me and I'd plastered on the lost puppy look which I knew got to her every time. I'd done my usual hand on back thing as I kissed her and even done the above the clothes thing with ease, then she'd been the one to move my hand to under the top she didn't stop kissing me and I dare not stop in case she realised what she'd done._

 _"Sam I want you to touch me" she said through the kiss_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes I'm sure"_

 _"Not here Blaine and Kurt might come in on us lets go upstairs" I'd said_

 _She was the one who started undoing buttons and things I went in for a kiss and stayed there tasting her in as her breathing got heavier and my dick got harder, my hands wondered under her top touching her soft warm skin as her breathing itched at my touch making me smile_

 _"We're not going to have sex Mercy relax" I said feeling her relax into me and start kissing me hard again_

 _My hands moved across her face opening my eyes as I stopped to drink her in with her look of lust for me, her eyes opened at the detachment and she looked worried at first but then developed a smile which danced across her hazel brown eyes. At that moment I grabbed her bottom lip in my teeth and sucked the lipstick off it before giving my own lip for her to suck on before our tongues intermingled and they licked, sucked and tasted each other's mouths until we were lost in the feeling._

 _"I'm stepping up a gear is that alright?" I asked_

 _"Yes Sam that's alright" she answered, as I let her mouth go and moved my head down to her neck kissing from her neck to her cleavage and back again before taking her top all the way off and throwing it to the bed kissing her hard as I undone her bra and pulled her bra off her body exposing her full breasts for about 5 seconds before my mouth was on her right nipple sucking hard and soft, she was moaning in ecstasy as my hands searched her body for other unfamiliar parts and my dick pressed against her belly, pumping. I moved to the other fully erected nipple and sucked on it until she cried out for more and then let it go before kissing down her stomach and back up again_

 _"Stepping up another gear Mercy is that ok?" I asked my voice husky with want at this point_

 _"Yes" she said before I grabbed her mouth again and kissed her with urgency, I kept kissing her as they moved towards the bed, I lowered her onto it, she sat there looking at me taking my clothes off, she reached up and felt my chest sending shock waves through me, as I took my top off, she hugged into me as I stood in front of her, I moved her hair out of her face before going down to kiss her again. I undone my trousers and pulled them down kneeling in front of her with just my shorts on and looked at her naked breasts before taking them in my hands and playing with her nipples while watching her face go through all the emotions and feelings she was experiencing for the first time. Eventually I kissed her again and she pulled me in, neither of us wanting this to stop suddenly she was grabbing for me and my breath itched when she found his dick and pulled it out of my shorts, I could have unloaded right then_

 _"We're not going to have sex Sam relax" she said as she made me stand up and began to massage me, it was amazing my head flew back at her touch and my mind was going all over the place, Mercy wet my tip with saliva making me proper whimper "I love you Sam" she said as I looked at her, and at that exact point she covered me with her mouth, it was the most amazing feeling, she looked me in the eyes as I moved involuntarily to the rhythm of her sucking action within minutes we found our rhythm and I was telling her I was about to explode, and God she carried on, My body went into spasm my knees began to give way as I emptied into her mouth_

 _"I love you Mercy I really do" was all I had in my head to say the only truth I knew as I emptied_

"Sam come on we're going to miss the day" Blaine shouted "Breakfast is ready" he said as he knocked the bedroom door

"What? Yeah in a minute" he said recognising Blaine's voice as he jumped up he felt wet and knew he definitely needed a shower before he did anything else "Mercy Mercy Me" he said with a smile on his face. Blaine and he spent the weekend more sightseeing and catching up and then it was time for Blaine to leave

"Dude I never asked how are you and Kurt you've hardly spoken about him since you've been here?" Sam asked

"It was good to have a few days without the mention of his name to be honest, we're good, but you know Kurt work for him is as good as a rest for me, this break for him has lasted like 3 months he's never that long before he's off working but I pray for the next Job Dude, if you get what I'm saying"

"I don't actually Bro I'm dying to see Mercy and you want to get away from Kurt I wouldn't wish my life on anybody don't wish it for yourself" Sam said as they pulled up at the airport and then he was gone

Sam went through the last year of university pretty much how he went through the first two, lots of female friends he'd take out or chat with but no commitments and still no one fit for sleeping with "Sam we've known each other for three years now I consider you a friend but I've got to ask are you gay" Candice asked

"No not gay in love" he said

"In love with who?" she asked

"My high school girlfriend she got me back then and I can't move on actually that's a lie I don't want to move on" he said

"She must be one fit bitch" Candice said laughing

"Don't disrespect like that Candice not cool" Sam said

"Defending her too" she said rolling her eyes

"Yep you're what she'd call a hot mess" he said laughing

"She's a sister?" Candice asked

"She's my future wife" Sam replied as they sat in the café drinking their hot drinks

"Sorry Sam what's she like? Miss Perfect I mean" Mercy asked

"She's like my soul mate, best friend, lover, heart all rolled into one and I love her always have always will" he said with dreamy eyes

"Well lucky her, Miss Perfect that is" Damien; Candice's boyfriend said

"Dude you're whipped" Troy said making Mercy laugh and nearly fall off his lap as he shook her to stop "What's up with you girl love ain't no joke" he followed with making her stop laughing and apologise

"Maybe if things don't work out with Miss Perfect" Amber said looking around the table with a cheeky smile "We could try a thing" she said smiling at Sam who smiled back

"No offence Amb but if I haven't looked to try a thing after three years, I think it's safe to say nothings there" Sam replied knocking fists with Tarray sitting next to him

"Now if you wanted to try a thing with me that might be different" Tarray put to Amber

"Stop with the flirting stuff guys you know it's never going to happen" Troy said "You two are like sisters" he said pointing to Mercy while talking to Amber "how is Tarray going to deal with you he's my damn twin"

"So now Uni is over for you what's next?" Tarray asked Sam

"I'm going to be at home for a bit but I've applied for some teaching jobs and I've got some interviews so I'm waiting for those outcomes and then I don't know really get into things get somewhere to live, wife, family usual stuff" Sam said

"In Dallas, the jobs I mean?" Troy asked

"No all over really I have no roots as yet so I'm flexible"

"It'll be sad to see the crew break up and you've been a good friend Sam a really good friend. There ain't many I'd trust with my girl but you are definitely one, I rate you" Troy said knocking fist with Sam

"Tell the truth I don't know of many black guys who let a white dude hang with them so I'm grateful to you all for letting me be a friend to you all and I hope we keep in touch" Sam said looking around the table "And I will bring Miss Perfect for you to meet when I find her" he said moving in his chair, thinking _'why did I do that'_

Eventually they left the café gave hugs and promised to meet up again soon, Sam went back to his flat threw his pizza in the oven and put his game on "Right let's win this" he said pulling his bean bag out and sitting full centre, his usual spot, at the TV. He uploaded his place and started his game about 10 minutes in his phone rang, he switched his loudspeaker on and muted his TV

"Hi speak" he said into the phone

"Sam is that you" he heard on the other end

"Yeah who's this" he said pausing the game to take the phone up and look at the contact details "Puck what the fuck what's up Dude long time"

"Yeah long time I know I got your contact off Blaine just happened to bump into him in Lima the other day his Dad was ill or something" Puck informed him "Sad about you and Sexy Mama man I thought you two were forever but I wanted to invite you to our wedding"

"Who you getting hitched to Dude?"

"Lauren man we reconnected about two years ago and it's been commitment ever since and well we're pregnant so we decided to seal it" Puck said sounding happy about it all

"What happened to Quinn?" Sam asked

"You still interested in her?" Puck asked

"No Dude just thought you wanted her like all through school and stuff and the Army?" he replied

"I wanted her for real Dude but she was too superficial and well high maintenance if I'm honest and the trust thing was always an issue after the Beth thing you know" Puck said his voice a little flat

"And Lauren is it real?" Sam asked

"Very" Puck replied "So I'm calling with an invite as I said and to find out if you have a contact for Mercedes" Puck said

"Thanks for the invite just send the details and I'll be there and no I haven't spoken to or heard anything about Mercy for about 4 maybe 5 years now" Sam said flatly

"Dude you still in love with Mama?" Puck asked

"Why do you ask?" Sam enquired

"The way you sound, are you?"

"Yeah still hooked, I think it's going to be that way until we're thirty or something, then I'll know it's really and truly over" Sam said

"Don't tell me one of your promises" Puck said with a laugh and Sam laughed with him because he knew it was true

"Dude I'll send you the information save my number and use it" Puck said before ending the call

Sam sat looking at the frozen TV screen thinking 'she said she wouldn't be ready till maybe thirty and she's doing well she's just getting things out the way before she comes back to me' He'd gone through all the excuses for no contact he could muster and still sat there, after five years, telling his friend she was still coming back "how pathetic" he said to himself turning the game back on for a long while before deciding to watch a film until he could hopefully fall asleep. He stayed awake all through the film as boring as it was and pottered around doing nothing just strumming his guitar doing a puzzle and even straightening his sock draw and throwing out odd socks or old ones before he looked up and saw it was 1.30 in the morning and he was still wide awake. He sat on his bed and switched on his radio to hear harsh rock music churning out and flicked the switch to another channel to find Country music bringing a smile to his face and he fell back on his bed with his hands behind his head listening trying to relax. He lay for a short time before he decided to get ready for bed to see if that helped, taking off his shirt, trousers, sock and watch before getting back into his former position on the bed. Sam was somewhere between sleep and dream when he heard Mercy's voice making his eyes shoot open "What?" he asked the voice still trying to focus his eyes from jumping up so fast

 _" **Boy I'm a woman** as important as the air you breath I'm a woman, just show me all the man that I need_ " Mercy sang in his ear bringing him out of his sleep

"Mercy" he said falling back on his bed, back where he was less than two hours ago insomnia but now with Mercy in his head

"Shit do I need you right now" he said looking at the photo of her on his dresser and rubbing his dick. He sat looking at her with that smile on her face saying she was in total love and wanted to be with him in every sense of the word all the way back then at Prom he lay wondering if he had never said on that day 'we're not going to go have sex' if she'd have let him just do it that day as he lay there again thinking about the events of the day, after the want to marry you talk, when they were on hot bricks. _She didn't want to go studio I didn't really want to go for the interview with Time Magazine and we lay in bed trying to get the other to get out of bed rolling around until I started tickling her making her belly laugh I love that about her that laugh and we were truly enjoying it then she started kissing me to distract from the tickling. Within seconds the kiss deepened and I had pulled her in and my hands was running up and down her body light touches that just felt like silken material moving against her skin involuntarily, my hand went under her night dress and she kissed me harder, my kisses peppered down her neck line from her full lips swollen from the hard kisses and I moved my hand over her bra to ease out her left breast from its home and sucked on her nipple until she moved with my sucking motion. She grabbed my hair and held onto it making me wince with the jerk as I looked up at her without letting go of her nipple to see her enjoying her pleasure and I quickly moved to the other breast slowly undoing the clip at the front of her bra allowing her boobs to breath._

 _Her nipples stood to attention as her back arched to fully give her nipples to me and her legs moved rubbing together and up and down as I slowly trailed my hand down her body to her belly button before following it with my tongue and playing with it making her giggle at the touch. I grabbed her nipples in between my thumb and index finger and squeezed them making her cry in ecstasy as I moved my mouth down past her belly button and to the top of her knicker line._

 _"Can I?" I asked before going back down to kiss the area making sure to move her panties with every flick_

 _"Yes" she said through her moan_

 _I had tasted her the night before but it was in the dark and although enjoyable I didn't really see her face clearly or see her body react to me, now with the morning light nothing was hidden and I saw everything her movement, touch, sounds, needs I could see it all and I was taking it all in because I needed to make this is finely tuned instrument I needed to know how to keep her happy and I wanted to put in what I knew I was getting out, I love her body , the person she is, her spirit and I want it to be mine forever. I removed her panties and opened her legs pulling her to the edge of the bed bringing the pillows with her to keep her comfortable, putting her left leg over my shoulder as I knelt in front of her I spoke to her making her laugh_

 _"Breakfast in bed" I said as I used my hand to touch her exposed button making her cry out in pleasure and call my name I remember laughing at that "You're so wet for me babe I'm so turned on by that" I said "I'm going to ask you to explode in my mouth babe will you do that for me?" he asked watching her button stiffen up and love juice ooze from her opening_

 _"Sam I need to" she said grabbing hold of the sheets and pillow as she moved her hips in a natural motion_

 _"I've just discovered talking turns you on babe, so I'm doing a lot of that before we go any further" I said as she oozed again bringing another smile to my face_

 _"Please Sam" she said_

 _I couldn't resist I almost dived in and pleasured her licking her love and sinking my tongue so far inside her she experienced vaginal sex without the actual dick, I felt her walls start closing around my tongue, her button was as hard as a drum I knew she was exploding and I looked at her face. Her eyes closed, back arched smile on her face and the she suddenly grabbed my head and rammed it into her wet as she violently pushed herself into my face screaming what I eventually made out to be I love you Sam, I sucked until the noise stopped and her body relaxed_

 _We both lay there for a while before she got up and pulled his shorts down "And of course I need to be a good girlfriend and return the service by putting your big fat dick in my mouth and sucking and deep throating until you cum all up in this face"_

"Err That bit didn't happen" Sam said jumping out of his sleep and looking around his now familiar room as he felt his wet bedsheet and got out of the bed, making his way to the bathroom, dragging the sheet with him. "I've got to stop this shit" he said to himself. "Mercy I'll give you till the 7th February and then that is it I'm out" he said looking up at nothing before looking back at her photo on the dresser "I mean it I will give up" he threatened staring at into eyes as if she were really standing in front of him.

Sam toyed with sleep for the rest of the night and eventually fell off again about 5 a.m. woken by his phone ringing "What?" he shouted into the receiver "Mom what's up?" he asked now with concern sitting up in his bed "Is everyone alright?" he asked all he heard was Granma and he flicked the phone off, jumped out of bed drew some clothes on and he was in his car on his way home to be with his family. When he got there he found everyone in the living room sitting around solemn faced, his Mom ran over to him

"She's gone Sammy Grandma's gone" she said crying into him like a baby that had been taken from its parent breaking Sam's heart and indeed his defences within seconds he too was crying for his Grandma along with his siblings and his Dad. So Sam camped out for the week with his family until the funeral and the following day he returned home to his flat wondering what the rush was to get back there. Letters cluttered his mailbox and as he retrieved them he saw letters from three places he'd applied to for jobs.

Sam kicked his shoes off at the door, threw his wash bag and things on the floor next to them sorted through the letters and ended up taking the three he recognised and two more he didn't to the sofa with him "Curtis" he said before ripping the envelope open to see that an interview was being offered for a Teaching post to start in March next year "Okay" he said before looking at the next one from Peabody "Didn't want that one anyway" he said throwing it down and the last one from Cleveland "Interview" he said to himself putting the letter on top of the other two. He turned his attention to the two letters and opened the first on to find an invitation from Puck and Lauren to their wedding on the 12th December "Dude that's next month" he shouted at the card in his hand taking out his phone and putting the date and details in his diary and, calling the travel agents to book a flight. Once off the phone he thought he'd play his game a bit before going down to the gym, so he played for about 4 hours before dragging himself away and forcing himself to go to the gym on leaving he picked his letters up off the sofa and put them on the coffee table to file away when he got back. Totally exhausted on his return Sam went straight to bed and stayed there for the night. He didn't know whether it was the long week of emotional turmoil, the gym or the lack of sleep over the past maybe three weeks that finally got to him but he slept like a baby that night and got up feeling refreshed.

As he walked through the living room to get to the kitchen he noticed a pile of papers on his coffee table and did a mind check on where they came from before remembering his interview at Curtis and Cleveland Uni for teaching posts bringing a smile to his face "If you could see me now Miss Jones" he said to her portrait as he passed through the room.

As he made his hot drink and breakfast he thought about Puck's wedding and wondered who Puck and Lauren had found from the old crew to attend, he smiled at the thought of Quinn turning up and getting all jealous on Puck and flinging herself all over him to get back at Puck. Then he thought better still Satan opening her big mouth and saying something Lauren didn't like to get dragged all over the floor again Lima Heights style making himself laugh "Drama" he said out loud _'Drama would be Mercy turning up with some big bastard that I'd have to knock the fuck out for touching her in front of me and then me getting bitch slapped for disrespecting her man'_ he thought "It would be worth it" he said

'Anyway' interview is in the bag I'm confident it's perfect, life is in check so Miss Jones better front up or ship out and I'm in a good place today he thought biting into this toast as he went to the living room to sit and vegetate in front of the TV.

Soon the interviews came and Sam did his best shook hands and left the premises, with the confidence he'd hear from one of his 6 interviews he'd had so far some time in January. So it was 4 days to his flight back to Lima for the first time in 5 years and he was sort of looking forward to it but not really because; the one person he would have gone back there for was not going to be there. Puck had informed him that her parents hadn't heard from her in over 2 years except for the cheques coming in and even her bestie Tina hadn't had phone contact for over 3 years Mercy had well and truly hit the fast lane and never looked back.

The evening before he left of Lima he caved in and threw her picture in his bag as his only reminder of times gone by this was going to be a bitter sweet trip and he had, he thought, mentally prepared himself for it. As he got off the plane in Lima Mike and Tina were standing waiting for him "Hi Guys, Puck didn't say you were picking me up" he said as he hugged into Tina first and then Mike the reunion brought tears as they stood wondering how something so tight could have been so easily disbanded without saying anything to each other.

"I didn't know how much but I really missed you too" Tina said

"Still with the uncontrollable crying then" he said to Mike who was shaking his head "Where are Sugar and Artie?" Sam asked looking between them

"Oh over by the luggage section but we are we and they are they Bro don't ask" Mike said "Really old news left at the alter and everything tell you later" and Sam shook his head

"So is it true about you and Mercy?" Mike asked

"What that we haven't spoken for about 5 years?" Sam asked

"No; that you've got this when you're thirty thing going on" Mike said

"What thirty thing?"

"Puck said you committed yourselves to each other when you're thirty and that's like two months' time for Mercy isn't it?" Mike insisted

"That's not what I said at all, but we did, although I wouldn't hold her to any of that" he lied

"Oh good coz I heard she was married about 4 years ago" Jessie said

"Who told you that" Sam spun round to see Satan standing there "Still drawing you over the coals then Trouty, Mercedes that is" Satan said hugging him in "Nice to see you again all grown and shit"

"Hello Satan" Sam said hugging her in

"Obviously Quinn ain't coming, Brittany's into some guy at the moment and she don't want me around, so we are loose cannons" She said winking at Sam

"Count me out Satan been there done that, destroyed the fucking T-shirt and as I said then my dick ain't visiting that particular hole any time soon" he said into her ear smiling as he moved away

"Let the games begin" Mike said

"No game there" Santana replied "Anyone seen Puck and Lauren yet then?"

"We just got in too, I agreed to be the nominated driver so I picked up the hire van and had to wait for everyone else I'm waiting for Blaine and Kurt now and that's it" Mike said "Where's Rachel, Jess"

"I'll give you one guess" he said rolling his eyes

"Performing" Tina and Satan said together

"Got it in one she'll be here later tonight" Jessie said "But she sent her damn bags with me so I need help"

"Got it" Sam said as he was traveling light anyway

About 20 minutes later Kurt and Blaine turned up and hellos were said and hugs were had before everyone collected their luggage and piled into the transport and straight to the hotel where Puck was waiting in the bar

"Dude" Sam shouted across the bar when he spotted Puck, he had grown his hair some and now had a thick beard "You are not getting hitched looking like that?" he carried on to say stepping back with his arms stretched out

"Dude I'm getting married tomorrow I'll be set in the morning" Puck said walking towards them with his arms open "Guys I missed you all and I love that you came for me" he said hesitating before adding "Lauren will be here in a bit" with a smile on his face

"Puck is caught I can't believe it and by Lauren I knew she had that something for you Dude you were so whipped for her at school" Kurt said

"I worked hard for her at school and still didn't get anywhere after a year but when we reconnected all the courting had been done at school I think I proved my worth and well the rest is history" Puck said

They spent the evening catching up and nobody really had anything exciting to say other than work and family commitments. The following day Puck got his hair and beard cut got his suit on and Lauren put her cream wedding dress on looking radiant at six months pregnant and a wedding took place that was beautiful as Rachel, Santana, Tina, Artie and Sam sang **"I don't want to miss a thing" by Aerosmith** for them down the aisle and as best men Mike and Sam said a beautifully funny speech about both Lauren and Puck and everyone was left dancing as they went off on their honeymoon. There were promises to meet up again for the Christening and the Sunday every one returned to their homes having exchanged numbers.

Sam called his parents as soon as he landed in Dallas to let them know he was back safely, got home and dropped his bag, guitar and kicked off his shoes before shutting the door. He went in the kitchen and put the kettle on before going back for his bag and taking out the washing to do and hanging his suit up along with storing away his shoes. Now back in the kitchen he made his hot drink opened a fresh packet of cookies and went to the sofa for uninterrupted gaming time "This is the life" he said as he pulled out his favourite gaming seat from the side of the TV flicking the TV switch on in the process. Dragging the bean bag behind him and grabbing the console remote with his other hand he sat on the bag, and accidentally flicked the TV off the gaming console channel "Damn" he said wondering if he had saved his last game or froze it. The TV was on a music channel and Aerosmith was playing Sam smiled thinking about Puck's face as Lauren walked down the aisle to him on Saturday and decided to watch the music video for the song.


	2. Chapter 2

**6 months later**

Sam waited until 7th Feb and no news from Mercy and he decided he needed to force himself to get back on that horse. He decided to take the job in Southern Methodist University in Dallas, he was not ready to move out of his home, he already knew the building, tutors and even some of the students having left there just a year ago. He started as agreed that March as the Music Lecturer and one of the things he really wanted to bring back was the Glee Club feel to music bringing the fresh, tunes back into the curricular and encouraging students to embrace modern music seriously. He was on his second week when he met Lisa a piano teacher just two years older than him and single, they had been out a few times for meals and coffee and such nothing heavy but Sam was focused on getting back on it so he forged ahead and expanded on the date to the pictures and now they were sitting in her flat drinking coffee and he knew after four months of courting what she was expecting.

He had kissed her a few times, really kissed her and even become erect while doing it, he wanted this but he didn't want to seem too pushy because if this went wrong at the end of it all they still had to work in the same building.

"So Sam I've not heard you talk about anyone special in your life all the time we've been out it's always about me let me into the real Sam Evans" Lisa asked

"Nothing to tell really I went to school in Dallas first then Lima came back to Dallas after teaching as an assistant for 5 years to get qualified, did that and now I'm teaching" he said toneless

"I asked about relationships Sam not what you did" she said sitting down on the sofa in his outstretched arm as it lay across the top of the sofa

"I went out with a few cheerleaders nothing deep and meaningful 4 to be exact and the lead singer of the Glee Club and kissed a few random ones but that's it" he replied

"None of them special then?" Lisa asked again

"What's to eat?" Sam asked getting up from the sofa and moving over to the single seat, looking a bit agitated

"So there was someone special then?" she asked

"Yeah and before you ask I don't want to talk about her not with you not with anyone really" he said closing the conversation down

"Okay so you want to forget, is that it?" Lisa pushed, and the look on Sam's face told her she understood

"So" Lisa said getting up and going over to sit on Sam's lap "Are we still in the friend zone or is it alright to move this along a step it's been like four months" she said going down to kiss him on the lips passionately enough for Sam to feel movement. He moaned into her kiss and started feeling her breasts eagerly as she pulled at his shirt and rubbed his chest, his hand went under her skirt and up her leg as she zoned in on his belt and undone it along with his trouser button "Wait" Lisa said in the middle of it making Sam open his eyes. If he was honest he was a bit upset that it wasn't Mercy looking back at him but he closed his eyes to get rid of that thought.

Lisa put the radio on and was back on Sam's lap feeling and unzipping in seconds, Sam pulled her breast out of her bra and sucked on it hard and she screamed "Sam that fucking hurt" she said pushing his mouth away from her

"Sorry" he said still pawing at her, thinking Mercy loved that she reacted to that, this is Lisa Sam not Mercy still grabbing at her ass that wasn't there kissing her plump lips that weren't there, stop it he said to himself squeezing his eyes shut tighter willing his mind to see Lisa as he kissed and then he realised she had his dick in her hand and she was hurting him she wasn't treating it with love or care she was hurting him with every pump "Stop that" he said to her through the kisses.

"What did you say?" she asked

"Stop that it hurts" he said

"Sorry" she said before going back in for a kiss

Suddenly there was no noise just kissing and fumbling and the radio Sam heard Mercy say "I'm ready" "Is that your message?" the radio presenter said "Yes the person will know what I mean" Mercy's voice said on the radio "So there you have it folks Mercy Jones' new, old song dedicated to her person and the message is I'm ready" and Colour blind started playing. Sam stopped in his tracks

"Lisa stop" he said grabbing his trousers zip "Lisa stop please I"

"What's up Sam" she said stopping to look at him

"I can't do this I'm sorry"

"You won't get over her until you get back on this horse Sam you need to do this and I need this" Lisa said

"Sorry Lisa but there is no this, I'm still in love with her and she just told me she's ready and I can't be here doing this with you I'm sorry"

"So why didn't you say you wanted to get back with her when you came up?" she asked

"I didn't know she just told me" he said feeling all sorts of messed up

"What just this second while we were making out you found time to answer your phone?"

"No on the radio" Sam said

"With a song, I don't understand"

"With this song Lisa this is our song and she's released it for me with a message telling me she's ready" he said rubbing the back of his neck as his other hand readjusted himself

"Just say you don't want this I'd understand you don't have to pretend that, who is this?" she asked

"Mercy Jones" he answered

"Mercy Jones holds some sort of fucking love for you" she said now standing up over Sam speaking louder than she was to him, before falling to a silence as they listened to the last of the song

"It's only black and white in my eyes I'm colour blind" Sam said before the words actually came on "We; well she, was struggling with the colour thing when she wrote that for us" he said "I've loved her for 12 years and well 10 seriously and for me there's never been anyone come close I was trying with you because I thought she'd moved on I'm sorry" he said looking at his hands

"So after 4 months with me you're just going to run back to her, I've invested in this Sam and I thought you had too" Lisa said upset by now

"I had but obviously not as much as you had, I was always waiting and I know you don't know how love like ours is but she has seriously got a hold of me and I don't, can't and won't do anything about that except go with it"

"Sam this is scary have you never thought she's done something to you like black magic or something nobody loves a memory that hard for like 12 years come on" Lisa asked

"She feels exactly the same as me Lisa she just told me, it's not a one way thing"

"Sam I'm putting myself out there here, but I'm here now on a plate so to speak and you're willing to give this up" she said running her hand down her body "for a fucking song?" she asked

"You don't know the history behind that song you don't understand where this love is coming from you just don't understand Lisa I love her"

"Well get the fuck out, go on, get out, go love her somewhere else"

Sam sat for a few seconds staring at Lisa as she ranted before getting up doing up his trousers, grabbing his coat and walking to the front door "I'm sorry" he said, as he walked through it, to hear something hit the door as he closed it "I really am sorry" he said to the door

Sam got home and sat in his living room feeling two things elated and like total crap, he'd finally been acknowledged by Mercy and he'd made Lisa feel like crap by rejecting her, he didn't mean to do that he thought but on reflection he was sure he wouldn't have gone through with anything either, she wasn't right for him he was thinking of Mercy all the way through he needed someone to make him forget Mercy and she was not it. How was he going to let Mercy know that he'd heard her that was his next focus, he sapped the Glee Family to find out if anyone had made contact with her but everything came back blank. He attempted to call Mercy's parents twice but no one was picking up and so he assumed the number had changed as they were never out the house in the evenings, he called his parents to see if they knew the Jones' contact details but of course they didn't. Sam started searching through his draws for Finn's parents contact details Mercy had been close to them even after Finn passed as she had taken it particularly hard and she might have stayed in contact with them he thought grabbing at straws.

Sam took out everything out the draw looking and got angry with himself for coming up blank, when he didn't find a contact number in his anger he dropped paperwork on the floor and was lazily picking it up when he came across an unopened letter "What's this?" he asked the letter before putting it on the top of the table top before putting the other letters back in the draw. He stood up and looked at the letter typed address panel before opening it he turned it over to see a circle around the seal drawn in pen "What the?" he said to himself and the letter again before turning it back to look at the postdate and back again to open it. As he pulled the letter out he read

' _Have you removed my ring from your neck?'_ "Mercy" he said in disbelief as he touched the ring around his neck, he quickly opened the letter and saw the date was July the previous year "What the?" he asked himself and the letter again

 _Sam,_

 _I don't know what to call you I know what I want to call you but I don't know what you're doing right now._

 _If your married I'm sorry please throw this away, if not read on, and your girl better watch out (I bite)._

 _I was sitting here in my lonely life thinking about a promise we made back in New York and I thought I'd call you out on it, as I know how you are with promises, and we did promise. I kept my end I hope you did and I want to say 'I'm ready' and on hearing that I know you're either freaking out or really pissed off but, no pressure if it's not on your radar I understand I've been off it for years now anyway. I just thought you're still the only one I want to share that with and yes I still love you_

 _Call me 1234 123456 12_

The address at the top of the letter was his address in Lima when he lived with Sheldon, how did she get my address he thought as he punched the number to Beiste's house in his phone

"Sheldon, Sam how's things?" he asked "Good" he replied followed by "I just opened a letter from Mercy it's got your address at the top and I wondered how you knew where I was?" Sam listened as Sheldon explained that Shane had bumped into Mercy in Milan while he was playing a game and she had enquired about Sam and asked Shane to pass the letter on, Shane had passed by Sheldon's in January and left the letter but, he told Shane he didn't have Sam's address. Then in July Kurt came to visit said Blaine had gone to his house and she asked for the address and posted it on

"Shane really?" Sam asked surprised

"Yeah Shane" Beaste said fully knowing the history between them

"Okay investigation over" Sam said laughing "I just would have never guessed Shane to be the link" he said "Or that he would have done that for me you know?" Sam asked "Sheldon I got a very important phone call to make so we'll speak soon yeah?" Sam said waiting for her goodbye before hanging up the phone

Sam flicked his phone open before decided to do something different he searched for Mercy's events on the off chance she might be touring, if she was doing radio interviews, releasing new music and stuff she was promoting something, he prayed it was a tour, he scoured the internet to find that she was due a small show in Chicago, Illinois in three days, his plan was to meet her there and see what happens.

The following day was taken up with preparation, finding someone to cover his lessons, agreeing leave with the Dean, booking tickets to Chicago, packing, explaining to the parents what he was doing, crying and laughing. By the time Sam sat on the plane he had experienced every emotion there was to have and he was drained, it was 1am and he slept for the 6 hour flight waking up only when a child knocked him as he walked through the isle.

"Sorry Sir" the child said and Sam smiled and closed his eyes again

The next thing he knew he was being nudged and spoken to "Sir we've landed you need to get off now" he heard before he fully became alert and remembered he was indeed on a plane

"Sorry best sleep I've had in ages" he said stretching before getting up to grab his bag from the storage above his head before leaving the plane. Once out of the airport he quickly got a cab and directed it to his hotel The Langham, where he checked in and was shown to his suite which was on the 25th floor overlooking other tall buildings housing a large bedroom with a four poster bed, comfy chairs and footstool with matching side cabinets all tastefully mixed together in earth colours with a dash of purple. The living area had all the usual items of seating with a large mirror on the back wall and an ample sized TV on the front wall, while the bathroom was made of pure marble with side taps to the bath and a walk in shower cubicle to the left of it in different shades of grey. He tipped the Bellboy and shut the door.

He lay there for a short while just thinking how random this all was, the fact that he hadn't even check out if the radio interview was taped, a repeated programme or live at the time, how that letter was sent like a year ago and who waits for a year, building himself up to panic mode then he heard the voice of wisdom "Breathe" and he did until he was relaxed again "Right" he said to himself "Nothing we ever do is going to be silly because its done out of love" he said to himself feeling the rings around his neck

Mercy was performing later at the hotel and his plan was to sit in the back listening to her all night and then, as she closed, walk towards her and she'd fall into his arms job done. Sam knew it was never that easy with Mercy and there'd be talking, crying, begging and even shouting before things calmed down enough for them to say hello but he was used to his Diva and he was prepared for all that because after all that he'd have her hugging on him kissing him and loving him. He ordered breakfast ate and went to bed, when he finally woke up it was 5.30pm and he'd slept the day away he wasn't stressed he'd had the best sleep he'd had in ages even better that on the plane and he knew it was because Mercy was close

Sam tested out the bath, he had a long soak listening to music and relaxing his muscles before getting out and doing his other hygiene stuff before actually getting his underclothes on and sitting for a while watching TV before his phone bleeped "Puck good to hear from you what's up?" Sam asked

"Quinn stress my man she's back with a vengeance telling Lauren all this shit and I just need her off my back you couldn't be interested in her again could you?"

"Most definitely not my Man I had the same sort of issues with her when I rejected her when I came back after that first year she's a clinger mate just treat her like a friend let her know that Lauren is it for you and just hope she comes round. Mercy noticed it and sometimes she was steaming but I just assured her it was all in Quinn's head you know" Sam said laughing "Sorry mate no more help to give except I really cannot go back there"

"You seen Mercy yet?" Puck asked

"No not yet" he said flatly

"Okay man we gonna meet up this Christmas as planned for the christening and stuff yeah"

"Sure thing"

"Okay speak soon"

"Soon Bro bye" he said before cutting the call off

"7.30" Sam said jumping up and getting dressed leaving the suite with his jacket in his hand which he threw over his shoulder once he got in the lift. Making his way to the restaurant he had his meal, the room was dark round the edges and a single spotlight on the stage where someone was standing telling jokes. He sat at the bar in the darkest corner but at a point he could see the stage from sipping on his beer and watching the crowd.

"It's going to be a rocker tonight we've got Mercy Jones coming in she's doing it as a favour to the boss they were in Lima together or something" the bartender said

"Yeah Mercy Jones?" Sam asked "Who's your boss someone famous?"

"Mario Parnell he's a world famous restaurateur and his wife Sue"

"Sylvester I've read about them, didn't know this was his place though" Sam said looking around for Sue

"It going to get really mad in here come 10 o'clock so you best grab a seat" the bartender said

"I can see from here" Sam said smiling "I reckon I've already got the best seat in the house" he said looking at the stage one last time before turning back to the bar

Sure enough the lounge started filling up and by 9.50 there wasn't even standing room in the rafters. Sam began to wonder if the bartender was right and he should have gotten closer but it was too late now and at least he had a seat. The stage itself was about up to Sam's chest high and the room was awash with tables with about eight chairs to a table with white and gold table clothes draped over them and buckets on each table "Five minutes to the show people so get your drinks if you need them now" the compare shouted over the mic

Then suddenly without warning the lights on the stage changed to purple, red and blue and music started from a piano, then a guitar joined in than other instruments. Sam's hands became clammy and the beck of his neck started to really pain and he sat there rubbing the pain out his eyes fixed on the stage. A familiar song started playing and his breath itched as his heart missed a beat and another and another 'breathe' he told himself 'breathe' he said rubbing his necklace with the rings on turning back to the bar to hide the panic in his face. Then every hair on his body stood up as he sensed Mercy enter the room he wanted to turn but he knew if he did he'd breath so hard everyone would hear it and he'd maybe collapse.

"Good evening everyone and thank you for coming out this evening" Mercy said as she made her way to the centre of the stage while the crowd roared and she took her bows. There was nothing for about a minute and Sam turned to see what was happening to see Mercy standing there in Purple 'it's still her colour' he thought as the biggest smile came to his face 'she looks beautiful, a bit skinner but beautiful' he thought as he looked around the room at people adoring her he knew how they felt he did this every day. Then Mercy commanded the crowd with her hands to calm down which they did

"Thank you for that very warm reception, I think we're going to have a good time tonight what do you think?" she asked putting the mic out to the audience who made some noise

"Wow I've been doing this for over 10 years now and I still get the same feeling from hearing that" she said laughing "Let's get some singing down in here, I've got some to sing but I'm up for requests too so get them to Dean" she said looking around "Dean where are you make yourself known" she shouted

"I'm here" Deana shouted

"Oh there she is, get them to her and if we get time we'll sing them is that okay?" she asked to a very willing crowd

"As I'm singing I'll start it off with a song for someone who's still very close to my heart he just doesn't know it" she said looking into the crowd before carrying on "I really did try but after a year I suppose you have to get the hint don't you think?" she said "Anyway here's the song" she said and started singing **"Hello" by Adele** as Sam sat stuck in his seat watching her sing and cry at the same time, and everyone clapped after, he was bias but she was a brilliant singer. Mercy went on for about two hours non-stop singing songs the audience requested until Sam decided to get in the game and asked her to sing **"Ain't no way"** putting in the comments he needed a trip down memory lane and a secret song was just the thing.

"Last but one song" Mercy shouted after her solid two hours of song "What's next Dean" she shouted into the audience

"Classic for you Mercy 'Ain't no way' no name on the request but it says needs a trip down memory lane and a secret song was just the thing" Deana read

"What I need a trip down memory lane?" Mercy asked looking around the crowd

"No they need the trip Mercy you need to sing the song" Deana said laughing

"That song has a very special meaning to me I'll sing it but I warn you now I'll cry" she said looking at the band to start playing the tune and sure enough she sung it and as to her word she had tears streaming down her face as she did it. After the audience applaud her and she'd pulled herself together she sang her last song **"Casino"** and left the stage.

Sam left his seat at the same time and went towards the dressing rooms backstage to be stopped by a bodyguard "Sorry Sir password only" he said

"Diva"

"Sorry Sir"

"Dork"

"Sorry Sir"

"Sam"

"You're here to see Miss Jones Sir?" the Guard asked. Sam nodded "Your name Sir?"

"Sam" he said "But I'd prefer to tell her I'm here myself" he finished

"I'd be in trouble for that Sir" the guard said

"What if I could guarantee that you wouldn't?"

"Then I'd have to assume you were the Sam Sir"

"What if I said I was?" Sam asked

"I'd say you look like an honest man and you are the image of that photo Miss Jones keeps in all her dressing rooms, so I'd really say go ahead and good luck" The guard said moving aside and pointing Sam in the direction of the dressing room.

Sam lost all the liquid in his mouth on that short walk and his hands were sticky and shaking, he didn't know when he reached the door or when his hand actually knocked the door but he heard someone say come in and that shook him back into his reality that Mercy was on the other side of that door. He put his hand on the handle and pushed the door open

"Can I help you?" the person said

"Yes" he said looking past the person to see Mercy sitting in her chair with her head in her hands and about 4 people around her

"I don't need another fucking therapist I need my fucking man, who doesn't need me apparently I'm finishing with this shit once this contract finishes it's lost me my life and I hate what you made me into did you hear me Greg I fucking hate you for doing this to me" Mercy shouted "Leave me alone" she shouted at the people around her

"Someone needs to deal with her I can't keep being abused like this" a man said

"I'll" Sam said but was fanned off as Mercy burst into more tears and Sam would have let them deal with it, if he thought they knew how to, only he knew how to support his girl "Excuse me" he said to the woman blocking his way and suddenly he was standing behind Mercy's chair "Txe'lan" he said making her spin round and look at where their word came from, staring, gasping for breath

"Sammy?" she whispered disbelieving what she was seeing and hearing

"Yes Babe it's me" he got out before she sprung off the chair and into his arms and he hugged her taking her in she felt frail in his arms, she was Mercy but she didn't feel like Mercy she was shaking, crying, weak, needy. Sam was aware of how their bodies fused together confirming they were made to be together every bit of naked skin that touched tingled, his knees where threatening to buckle at how weak his body had become with the release of tension he didn't know he was carrying.

"Have you come to take me away from all this?" she asked "I need rescuing Sammy"

"Yes Babe" he said before he looked around the room "Which one is Greg?" he asked and a light brown man with beard, spiky hair and unkempt clothes nodded "I'm going to take her with me and get her sorted, but, I'll be back and when I get back Greg there will need to be answers as to why I sent my girl out fit and she's looking like this now, from all of you, because if you know nothing else you should know I don't joke about Mercy" Sam said looking at them all

"How did you know where she was?" Greg asked

"She called me in a song our song actually and I knew something was wrong"

"Colorblind?" Greg asked and Sam nodded "That was you?" he asked

"Yeah" Sam said picking Mercy up and walking out with her attached to his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sunk her face into his neck crying. He was super angry and really his best vent would have been to punch one or all of them in the face but Mercy was in a bad way and she was his priority, she needed to be safe right now and he needed to make that happen for her "I've got you babe" he kept saying trying to calm her down.

Once in the hotel room he ran her a bath, put her in and sat at the side while she let the bath do its work trying to relax her, it was a long while before she actually turned to look at him "Are you really here babe?" she asked "Is this real?"

"Touch me"

"I know you're here I felt you touch me earlier, I just want to know if you're really here" she asked again

"I'm here babe" Sam said not really understanding what Mercy meant by that but, didn't want to stress her just now in asking the question. After about an hour Sam took her out of the bath dried her off put some of his boxers and a vest on her and put her in his bed where he watched her sleep for the night hugging her in. Mercy woke the next morning wondering where she was and who she was with feeling the familiar arms wrapped around her, she slowly turned to see Sam looking at her and smiled

"Am I awake?" she asked

"Yep" Sam said "And you're exhausted so stay in bed today pinkie promise?" he asked

"Pinkie promise" she said linking her pinkie finger with his

"Breakfast is on its way and don't say you don't want any that's not an option" Sam said jumping off the bed and leaving the room, minutes later walking back in with a tray of breakfast things for Mercy to choose from and, left again returning with two cups of hot chocolate with sprinkles. He sat on the bed feeding Mercy with toast while she talked about her time singing and what had happened to her, how she had been sucked in after the failure with the first deal and she just went along with things because she wanted to be famous. How one minute everyone was working to her priorities and she was getting loads of time off and then, after the Beyoncé tour, things just got mad and suddenly she couldn't visit friends anymore her diary was full with events and, before she knew it the only people she had around her were those that lived off the money she made. She cried, laughed sulked and slapped while she spoke to Sam and by the end of it there was a bit of her old self there not much but it was a start.

Later that afternoon after lunch Sam talked about what he'd been doing in regards to his new found motivation, University and his job both of them skirting around the reasons why they took those roads. Eventually Sam got around to asking her what she wanted to happen, now he was back in her life

"I choose us Sam I know you've never wanted me to choose but I have to I can't have the two and not having you has nearly killed me, look at me" she said presenting her body "Depression has done this to me Sam and I'm depressed because I can't breathe, these people are poisonous and I need to be away from them. I don't know how that's going to happen because they've tied me in somehow and on top of that they have control of all my assets"

"Okay, okay let's deal with one thing at a time" he said getting his phone out and dialling, when someone answered he started talking "Desmond I know you're busy right now but I need you to do some urgent work for me, my girl's life depends on it" "Yeah I'll speak to Dad don't worry about that" he said smiling at Mercy "Chicago, The Langham" he said and eventually put the phone down, calling his Dad to explain

"Desmond our attorney will be here in 7 hours, he'll sort this out legally for us" he told her "I need a doctor to come have a look at you babe is that alright?" he asked, she nodded, while Sam called reception for a reputable Doctor, the Doctor was there within the hour and confirmed that Mercy was exhausted, needed to rest for 6 months and she could travel.

Once she was asleep Sam scanned through her phone and got Greg's number, set up a meeting with him for 9pm that evening asking him to bring with him Mercy's contract and books for her business. Greg turned up on time with two men, who might have been bodyguards but Sam had his business head on he needed to sort Mercy out before he could start thinking about his own feelings.

"I don't think I can hand these over to you legally" Greg said

"I think you'll find that as Mercy's ill right now as her next of kin I have every right to have those books and a copy of the contract she currently has with you" Sam said with confidence having got his information from Mercy, Greg could do nothing but pass them over.

So when Desmond turned up a while later both documents were waiting for him to peruse, Sam explained the situation to him and then sat quietly while he looked through the contract and books making notes, after an hour Desmond looked up "I think she needs to get herself an accountant Sam"

"Yeah I kind of thought that from what she said"

"The contract doesn't hold water she can leave any time and I suggest she does because the financial side is going to get messy real quick"

"Okay that's good to know, the contract I mean"

"Thinking of anyone specific for legal representation?"

"She's going to be family as soon as she's well enough Des so I'm sure she'll come under our current contract"

"Okay I'll get onto it, has she got anymore shows pending?"

"Don't know I'll ask when she wakes up"

"She'll need a new manager too"

"She's not there at the moment but when she is we'll talk about that"

After another hour of conversation Desmond said he was tired and went off to his room, Sam sat watching TV for a while to get rid of his anger, eventually he went to bed to hug a sleeping Mercy

The next morning Desmond made the necessary calls to Greg before Mercy, Sam and Desmond left Chicago that afternoon for Texas.

 **Texas**

Two weeks on and Mercy was still living in Sam's flat unbeknown to anyone outside the three of them. They had been out for midnight snacks, the pictures, opera, midnight shopping in the next town and she was getting her sass back while they were getting to know each other again.

"Sam we need to talk about us" Mercy said one evening as they sat once again watching TV, Sam shuffled a bit in his seat "I need to tell you something or explain something maybe"

"Okay are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to run with it okay?" she said just looking at Sam not really expecting an answer "I haven't slept with anyone regardless of what Kurt told you, yes I was seeing a guy but it was never physical, in fact he became a good friend that I never see anymore, I've never been married to anyone or allowed anyone to ask me to marry them and I've never pretended let alone actually been in love with anyone else. I want you to believe I am not a slut as you've been told so you won't get any diseases from me and I can have children" she finished before looking at a smiling Sam

"I've only ever slept with the girls you know about, I've never been in love with anyone else but you and you know already I used protection with them, but; I have kissed girls, taken them out. More recently, when I thought you weren't coming back to me, a few months ago I met Lisa she works were I work and we were going out for about 4 months I was trying to forget you. We had a clumsy fumble the night I heard you on the radio doing your interview and you played Colorblind for me and told me you were ready, just as I was trying to imagine she was you. Needless to say she threw me out when I told her I still loved you" Sam said rubbing the back of his neck nervously

Mercy grabbed his hand and smiled at him when he looked at her "We still belong to each other" she said "I did that interview about 3 months ago" she smiled

"So we've established that we still love each other yes?"

"Fishing much" Mercy asked cheekily before getting serious and replying saying "I love you Sam"

"Enough to marry me?" he asked

"More than enough" she replied "Oh if that was a question the answer is yes" she smiled at him pulling at the chain around his neck "You got something that belongs to me" she said looking him in the eye

"Everything you see belongs to you" he replied

"So the plan is to still get married then?"

"It's a plan"

"But you do know that's not exactly what I meant when I said I was ready right?"

"I think I know that but I don't want to think it, I want us to get to it when we're actually ready not fumble through it if you know what I mean"

"No I don't but I'll take your word for it" she said rolling her eyes

"We'll go as slow or as fast as you want to go remember?" he asked with a smile "Let's go dancing tonight" he said jumping up "It might be the last time you get out for a while once the trial starts next week and you need a good time and mind I said dancing not singing"

"Sam you hate clubs"

"I'll do this just this once for you, we need this everything is so tense between us, look we're scared to touch each other that's not us we need to get out" he said pointing at the space between them on the sofa "Come on Mercy for me" he said giving her his puppy eyes with the lop sided grin

"Okay" she laughed getting up to get ready "Where we going?" she asked entering the bathroom

"Maybe Tabasco's it's alright there according to Troy and his crew we might even see them but their cool" Sam replied taking his phone out to call the said person, confirming where they were following on with a quieter conversation

"Could you tell the guys to sort of play it down when they see my girlfriend I don't want her to feel funny you know"

"No I don't Dude, what do you mean play it down?" Troy asked

"You'll see when we get there and Troy get that booth if you can"

"Yeah I know you're not good with the party scene, later"

"Yeah later" Sam said finishing the call, going to his bedroom to go get his clothes ready while waiting for the bathroom.

30 minutes later and Sam was standing dressed with cowboy boots to go, he stood about anxious to see Mercy come out in some stunning dress he would just want to rip off her and, 10 minutes later she didn't disappoint she came out in ripped Jeans and a clingy purple and glitter lace top with white boob tube and Purple flats.

"Wow" he said as she came towards him

"Wow yourself" she said reaching up to kiss him on the lips when she got close

"Let's go before we get other ideas" he said as he grabbed her hand and walked towards the door and out

As they got in the lift to descend Mercy remarked "Keep those ideas they might come in handy later" with a giggle Sam raised his eyebrow.

So they got to the club and it was heaving, people dancing all over the place and the DJ was messing the place up "Didn't know you were into Reggae this much Sam" Mercy shouted over the noise

"They play other stuff too" he said grabbing her hand to make his way over to the booth "I usually sit over there, my friends should be there already come on, I've asked them to play it down when they meet you" he smiled

"Do they know who I am?" she asked

"No just that I've been in love with you all my life" he replied and then they stopped abruptly "Dude long time" Sam said man hugging into a black guy Mercy didn't get to see the face of, then two others jumped up and hugged him "Where are the girls?" Sam asked

"At the bar" Tarray replied

"Did you two get together yet?" Sam asked Tarray

"Yeah we did on a technicality really" Tarray said laughing and looking at his brother "They aren't related Mercy and Amber" Tarray said making Sam laugh

"What you laughing at?" A voice came from behind Sam saying, Mercy was standing about two steps behind Sam taking in the interactions as he turned to greet the voice

"Amber, Hi" Sam said giving all three girls a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"You still in love town Sam waiting for your invisible love?" Candice asked laughing

"Still in love town, but not so invisible anymore, Troy did you tell them?" he asked and Troy nodded "So folks please don't freak out or fangirl not here anyway we're in hiding" Sam bent into the table to almost whisper

"I've got to fucking see this" Candice said as Sam turned and took Mercy's hand and pulled her forward

"Guys I'd like you all to meet my Lady Mercy …"

"Mercy fucking Jones" Mercy shouted just loud enough for them all to hear

"No freak outs Mercy" Sam said again as the guys got up and came forward to say a proper hello to Miss Mercy Jones

Sam and Mercy sat in the middle of the curved seat as it was the darkest spot and laughed, joked and drank with Sam's friends as they told story on top of story of his University days and Mercy exchanged some of their School days too. Sam and Mercy relaxed enough with each other to do some PDA and by the end of the night they were definitely wrapped up in one another just like the old days

"Thanks Babe" Mercy said kissing Sam on the lips

"What for?" he asked

"I really needed this, your friends are so genuine, and it's been a while since I met real people and had a laugh to boot" she said hugging into him

"Guys we have to go before the lights come on" Sam announced at 3.30am

"We'll all go and get a drink for old time's sake" Damien announced as they all picked their coats up without argument and performed like a shield to get Mercy out of the club, making them laugh

"Your boys are good Sam" she said still laughing as they walked across the green to the café

"What's your order?" Troy asked as everyone else followed Sam and Mercy to the booth

"Two of my usual" Sam shouted back as they discarded their coats and sat down

"So Mercy" Mercy said "I think I'll call myself Merc from now on to stop getting me mixed up with my new best friend" she said laughing

"I can change if you want" Mercy remarked

"Miss Mercy Jones change her name never, girl you are the shit, I mean you are it sorry" Merc said

"That's fine no airs and graces round me I'm fine being the shit" Mercy said putting one hand on her hip and the other making a half frame for her face making everyone laugh

"So you and Sam a forever kind of thing then?" Candice said getting serious with her conversation now, as they went through thinking Sam was gay, all the trying the girls had done, laughing about the knock backs "And that creepy girl you were seeing" Candice said looking around the group for her fuck up "Sorry Sam, Mercy"

"Its fine man we have no secrets Mercy knows everything" Sam said

"Yeah its fine, don't feel no way about saying anything in front of me we just got back together like two weeks ago" Mercy said looking at the people around the table "I know he's kissed a few girls, taken some out and nearly gone all the way with another I just need to put faces to the names at some point and I'm not fazed by it at all" she added as she took the last sip of her hot chocolate and fed Sam some more cookie

"Sister I'd be mad as hell" Candice said looking at Damien

"I know Sam" Mercy said cupping Sam's face as he stared at her and kissing his forced puckered lips, her hand dropped from his face and landed near his crutch, he glanced down to see Mercy's little finger rubbed his zip _'what'_ he thought _'she must have known I saw that'_ he thought looking at her hand as she did it again slower as his friends sat talking to them, Sam looked at her, he saw a smirk on her face at his reaction. _'She wants to play games does she?'_ he smiled putting his hand round her waist pulling her in and bringing his hand up to lightly brush her left nipple with his thumb, he notice how hard it was and that made him want to touch her more so he did as they joined in the conversation.

Minutes later Sam announced they were going home, so autographs, hugs and kisses where exchanged and they left for the trip back across the Green to get the car and returned home loved up all the way.

As they got in the lift Mercy asked "Remember that idea I told you to hold?" she stood in front of him asking as she put her hands on his bare chest, looked into his eyes and kissed him, the kiss stopped when the lift coming to a holt. Sam backed her out of the lift and grabbed her hand as they went down the corridor to his flat, he opened the door for her to go in, turned to lock it and she was gone, he went to the living room, then kitchen, surmising she was in the bathroom and went back to the living room sat on the sofa and turned on the TV.

A few minutes he senses told him something was wrong, he went in search, he checking everywhere else on opening his bedroom door he found Mercy standing at his dresser. Sam's jaw dropped as he looked at Mercy in her purple and black lace underwear fixing her hair in the large mirror in his room

"Sam; sorry there isn't a full mirror in the other room and I needed to see how I looked" she smiled, he knew she was playing with him "How do I look Sammy?" she asked looking at her ass in the mirror before looking at him as he walked towards her "I don't know that I'm ready for you to touch me just now" she backed away saying

"Okay" he said backing up "I should have got a longer mirror for the spare room, my fault" he said looking in the mirror at her and taking it all in but he really didn't want to rush her into anything. "I'll be in the living room when you're ready, I mean finished with the mirror" he said leaving the room

Sitting in the living room the picture of Mercy standing in his room, where he'd had so many dreams about, touching, tasting, feeling her was blowing his mind. "I'm so fucking ready for this" he said as the door opened, he look round

"Hi" he said looking back at the TV hoping Mercy didn't ask him what he was watching

"Hi did you miss me?" she asked coming round the sofa revealing that she was still dressed the same as Sam had seen her a few minutes ago "You didn't answer me babe how do I look?" she said showing him her ass again

"Fine"

"Can I put some music on Sammy?"

"Yeah help yourself" he said sounding pissed

Mercy quickly put her music on and went back to stand in front of him, he tried to look past her and focus on the TV as the music started **"Make Love" by Keri Hilson** Sam didn't know the song so he sat just watching her as she kicked off her slippers, took off the silk dressing gown and went to the fridge, took out the strawberries and cream and put them on the table before shaking her booty at him to the tune, when the words started he started to listen.

Mercy sat on the coffee table in front of him and fed him a strawberry dipped in cream, as she sang bits of the song to him _"Tonight we're gonna do something different, tonight we're gonna touch a little different"_ after feeding him a few strawberries she moved his hands from his lap straggled him singing some more as she kissed him until he responded _"Like the king you are baby"_ she stared at him singing as her hands moved his clothes out the way, he felt all the blood in his body rush to the parts of his body she was touching. His breathing heavy and fast as he concentrated on keeping his hands to himself, she pulled his shirt off his shoulders and nudged his arms up for him to put them up for her to get his T-Shirt fully off, while kissing him as a thank you.

"Mercy please I need to touch you" he said

"Not yet Sammy I'm not ready" he replied

She started moving on top of him and he responded mimicking her movement as he became more out of control. Mercy was kissing his face, chest undoing his trousers, he closed his eyes and tried to think of anything except what he was hoping she would do next so as not to push himself over the edge "Mercy I haven't had sex in years I'm struggling with this make out session we need to stop babe I'm going to blow" he said through the kisses, she move faster and kiss harder "Fuck" he said as he reached the point of no return "I love you Mercy" he said as his body stiffened, his head flew back, his legs pressed against the floor as he emptied in his trousers. He came back to himself and kissed her fiercely, Mercy jumped off him and ran to the bathroom emerging with washbowl and flannel seconds later to clean him up, so now he was sitting on the sofa in his living room with no clothes on

"Sammy" Mercy said getting his full attention "I'm ready" she said "please touch me" she said as he grabbed for her pulling her to him. His hands moving considerably slower than his brain, she knew what she was doing she'd taken his urgency away and he was taking time to know her body again. He touched her all familiar places as her chest rose and fell in time with his, he took in the memory of how soft her body was, skimming the palm of his hands over her already hard nipples his mouth left her lips and found their way down, he sucked hard as she screamed in ecstasy at his foreplay "God I missed that" she said grabbing his hair and pulling his head back to her mouth. He took his time kissing every part of her body as she ground into him fiercely, he moved his fingers to her belly button and played there for a while, before getting up and pulling her up to dance to the song that was playing.

"You're ready yeah?" he asked as they danced in a circle in the living room, kissing as Sam talked dirty to her making her moan on every word

"You are so fucking me right now" she laughed into his neck

"Yep I'll have me some of that" he said as the music changed to **'Make Love' by Chris Brown** "I think I get your theme" he said taking her to his bedroom, laying her down and kissing her from head to chest as he looked up for her smiling for the lust on her face, his hands travelled down her body and without prompting her legs opened to let him in, he skimmed over her panties and he felt her body react to his touch and smiled

"Inpatient much" he said looking at her face

"I wouldn't have said nearly 15 years was impatience"

Sam sat up and looked at her body and touched every inch her body sucking on her nipples watching them hardened "It belongs to you" she said as he moved down her body with his lips making her body tremble with every kiss as he reached her panties and finally pulled them off exposing her nakedness he stopped as he kissed down to her core

"I so missed this bit" he said using his hand to expose her button "I'm going to finger fuck you at some point tonight" he said to her wet just to see her ooze and she didn't disappoint making him smile "I need you wet so you're not going to cum just yet okay?" he said

"Sam I enjoy the talking honest I do but I'm ready babe I need you seriously" she said as he tasted her, making her voice itch on the last word "God" she said

"I like your grooves" he said as they listened to **'Dive' Usher** "That's what I'm about to do" he said as he licked again and again her body started moving to his stroke and her noise increased as he felt the mood shift he stopped, "We're ready babe" he said as he got up and covered himself from the side cabinet and slowly started "Can you feel that?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want some more?"

"Yeah you need to fill me up" she said breathing heavily

He put her leg on my shoulder and smiled at her noises, begging for more and expressions, before his noises started to mix in "Is that nice?" he asked

"Yes"

"Say that again"

"Yes, Yes, Yes" she said louder and louder as he got faster

"Are you okay babe"

"Yes" she said tears in her eyes

"You're alright Babe I love you" he reassured her wiping the tear from her eye "Babe I'm sprung" he said, discarding of his protection, going back up to kiss her swollen lips play every part of her body on his way back down to her wet. He didn't say anything this time he just used his fingers and tongue as he'd said earlier to bring her to peak. "Are you okay babe?" he asked when he finished

"I'm more than alright babe you made love me" she said laughing

"I really like your mix babe got into all my grooves"

"It's good to be home" she said wrapping herself into him

"I've got no argument there" he hugged her in saying

"This is for you, for us" she laughed as she heard the intro "Our dream" she said as **'Boy & A Girl thing' by Mo Pitney** started playing, Sam laughed and hugged her in and leaned back listening

"Mercy we are getting married and the children, dog, picket fence; A given"

The End


End file.
